The Shadowed Brother
by mirabellissa
Summary: Echizen Ryota, brother to the Tennis prodigy has stopped playing and nobody knows why. He enrolls in Rikkaidai and meets the teammates. Read on as he finds himself under the watchful gaze of his friends, family and lover.
1. Chapter One: New School

I do not own Prince of Tennis, I would love to but I do not. The characters will be slightly OC and Ryoma would be an even better player anda good brother. This is my first prince of tennis fanfic, enjoy.

Chapter One

Ryota cleared his plates before saying thanks. "I will be going now, Nanako-chan" He said with a smile.

"Your brother hasn't even woken up yet" Nanako said as she chopped some onions and garlic, no doubt angry at Ryoma who was always sleeping in.

"Aniki school is near Nanako-chan, Mine is very far"

"You could have gone to Seigaku with your brother, why Rikkaidai?"Nanako asked gently, she was like that always having that kind air around that made you just want to confide in her.

"Rikkaidai has one of the best educational standards in the country" He waved her goodbye and left the house lost in his own thoughts. Rikkaidai hadn't been his first choice but his brother had subtly suggested it. First, he had felt sad that his brother didnt want them to attend the same school, but he had seen the reasoning there. Ryoma must have thought that a different environment will help him play tennis again but he didn't understand, he just didn't.

He boarded the train and soon arrived at Rikkaidai. The school was huge like Three times the size of his school in America. He fumbled his bag for the school map, he followed the direction to the classroom, Class 1B only to see few students scattered around, he glided into his seat wondering if he got the timing wrong.

"Hi" A pink haired girl smiled at him.

"Good morning "

"I am Hitoyi Erika, what's your name"

"Echizen Ryota"

The girl started to make other introductions about herself when Ryota decided to ask her,"Hitoyi-san, Why are the student so few?"

"Oh, they are at the clubs" She said in a dismissive tone, "Students must join a club and some clubs don't accept late comers so"

"Excuse me, Hitoyi-san"

Ryota sped off. He had to join the tennis group. After walking down the hallway, he remembered that he had forgotten his map.

He looked around, he had to ask the current person,this was the first day of school, many 2nd year student would easily send one on a merry go round journey. Finally a really tall but fit boy strolled past him, " Gooodmorning, Senpai" He greeted. He had read that Japan was really touchy with respect. "Please could you show me where the tennis courts are"

The boy groaned, "Another tennis fan, why do the tennis club always get it all? I am Kigami katusya, Vice Captain of the basketball club"

"Hai"

The boy led him to a nice building, two boys were outside chatting, "Yagyuu-kun, Niou-kun"He waved to them, "Your freshman, don't forget, boy, the basketball team is always ready to receive you"

Ryota breathed in deeply before bowing, "Goodmorning, Yagyuu-senpai, Niou-senpai, I am Echizen Ryota, I want to join the tennis team"

Niou looked at the boy, "First years are on the courts already swinging their rackets"

"Hai"

Another boy came rushing towards them, "Niou-Senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, Sanada-Senpai and Yukimura-senpai is coming"

"Are you sure Kirihara" They asked though they did not wait for any reply before rushing to the back of the building. He had not had time to make adequate research on this team. He went to the courts. There were twelve tennis courts, some students were playing practice matches. The place was noisy and rowdy, in a moment thought here was total silence. Two boys entered the courts, The one in front looked frail, almost feminine, his jacket thing off his shoulders, gentle smile was playing on his lips, the second was quite the opposite, he had a face that looked like it was carved from stone yet his body posture showed a subtle defiance to the frail one.

"Welcome to Rikkaidai tennis club, I am Yukimura Seiichi, Captain of this club,here you will be trained beyond your limits. We have just one motto. Win. Losing is not permitted, so recite it reflect on it repeat it to yourself till its the only thing you hear when playing.Have a nice day. Regulars come"

Ryota intercepted them before they joined up with other regulars. " Good morning bouchou, fukubouchou" He bowed slightly, "I am Echizen Ryota, a first year, I wish to join the tennis club as a manager"

Yukimura looked at the boy, black messy hair with green tilts and the green eyes, apart from his beauty he surely didn't possess any aura that would make him worthy of notice yet...

Sanada cut off his thinking by furiously saying, " This tennis club has no use for managers"

"Sure"

"Yukimura" Sanada turned to him surprised.

"The fan girl mangers were troublesome but this is a boy and the paper work is getting tedious, This way we can focus on tennis, you would do the rest, won't you, Ryota-kun"

"Hai, I would do my best "

"We will be in your care then, Renji-kun, please show Ryota-kun around the clubhouse, he is our new manager"

Immediately they left, Sanada rounded up on Yukimura, "Why did you do that?"

"There is something about him, I think he will be quite interesting "

"Is that why you sent Yanagi with him, to find out why he is interesting?"

Yukimura just smiled before going to talk to other regulars.

Yanagi watched the boy as his eyes took in every detail, the boy was very observant. "This is the club house" They entered the first floor, "It has showers, lockers and areas where the players change "

Ryota nodded as he took in the area, "There are in prime condition"

Yanagi nodded, " We have cleaners that take care of the club "

They climbed the stairs, Yanagi had to admit it felt weird opening the door to a non-regular."This second floor holds weight-training facilities and other stationary exercise equipment as well as several cages with tennis pitching machines"

He looked at the boy as he went around inspecting all, he knew his way round the room no doubt.

"I need to see the club records room" He told Yanagi.

"Sure, have you managed club before?"

Ryota looked at the boy indecisively, he hadn't doesn't mean he don't know how to , He was organized, good with paper work, smart, and knew quite a lot about coaching tennis, he knew he could do a nice job."No, but I can do it and I will do a good job"He said confidently

Yanagi nodded, "So do you know the basis of tennis?"

The boy looked so affronted, he had to stiffle a laugh, "Of course, it would be unsightly if the manager of a sports club don't know the ins and outs of that club"

He escorted him to an office filled with files and a stack of document on the table, "Forms of the freshmen, don't worry, before the week ends they will be cut down by half"

"Che" Ryota said before sitting down, "Thank you for showing me around, Yanagi-Senpai"

Yanagi nodded and left, he walked down to the courts where the regulars were still lounging around, Tommorrow, their practice will begin.

"Renji, have you finished showing our new manager around"

Kirihara jumped up, "A new manager, is she cute?"

Sanada restrained from slapping the exuberant boy, it will not be a good way to start at the year.

"It is a he, Kirihara-kun"

Mario jawned loudly,"Is there any reason we have a manager all of a sudden, bouchou?"

"No, What can you tell us about him, Yanagi"Yukihara asked with a smile

"He seemed organized and knew what he was doing"

"Is that all" Niou asked, "Dont tell me that's all you found out, eh Professor"His eyes were sparkling mischeviously

"His name is Echizen Ryota, that name sounds very familiar" He fished out a notebook and glanced through it before looking up at his teammates.

"You must all know theSamurai from Sakura Land"

"Yes"Kirihara gushed, "He was really famous, I watched his matches when I was really little but he had stopped playing then"

"Yes, He is probably one of the greatest Japanese tennis player in the world, he won dozens of tournament, was invited to the Grand Slam but he retired after the match and disappeared, His name was Echizen Nanijiroh" There was a moment of silence though Yanagi was disturbed by the smile on Yukimura face.

"Wow, Manager-san's father is a pro" Marui said.

" Not only that, Echizen Ryoma, or as he is called in America, the Prince of Tennis. He has won countless tournaments and competitions. He is described as a tennis prodigy, there was a rumour he was invited to US Open last year."

"Wow, How on earth do you know this things" Jackal asked

"I saw it on the news, thought it will be important"

"So Manager-sam is from a tennis family"

"Hai"

"Why is he not playing, Should we ask him?"

"Perhaps he broke his leg or injured his hands, Nevertheless it is not polite to ask"Yagyuu, ever the gentleman tried to say.

Yukimura just smiled before clapping his hands, "Alright everybody, Fifty laps" He knew that Ryota-kun would make his last year interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

Ryota woke up to a particular cat licking him. The wet and meowing sounds that woke him up made him realize one thing, his brother is up. They hadn't seen at all the previous day because Ryoma came in too late.

"Morning Karupin" He said petting his brothers cat, Karupin stretched purring loudly. Ryota chuckled, glancing at the papers scattered on the table. He really tried to know all the data about the club members, he smiled, that was one shinning difference between his brother and him, his brother was really bad with faces, you must leave an impression before he remembers you, he, on the other hand was really good with people's name and faces. He knew it made people happy to know that someone remembered them.

He went through his morning routine quickly before heading downstairs. His brother was looking down spotefully at the Western breakfast in front of him. Rinko was finishing up with the lunches boxes.

"Ohayou, kaa-san"

"Ohayou, Aniki" Ryota greeted settling down besides him. His brother mumbled some kind of response. Another fact about Ryoma Echizen was that he was not a morning person.

They sat in a relaxed silence, its true they haven't been talking much since Ryota stopped playing competitively but tthey we're not estranged.

Nanjing came down whistling as he sat down. He looked them up before smiling, "Isn't this the two brats that came home yesterday and went straight to their rooms"

"Oyagi" Ryoma said as a way of greeting

"Ohayou,Oyagi" Ryota greeted

Nanjing shook his head before whispering, "So uncute"

Bringing out a newspaper to hide his perverted magazines, he asked, "So, how is school, join any clubs"

"I joined the tennis club" Ryota said, no need delaying the news though he would love to, "I am their manager "

"Manager" Nanjiroh asked

"Usu"

Ryoma stood up suddenly, "I will be going now" His food left untouched, he did not even glance at Ryota as he left, yet Ryota could feel how disappointed Ruoma was. His heart churned, he didn't want to disappoint his brother, he had looked up to his elder brother all his life. Ryoma had been his teacher and his friend. While Ryoma goal was to defeat their father, his was to defeat Ryoma, his genius, ever evolving brother.

He swallowed, suddenly losing all appetite. He waved goodbye and entered the train.

"Ohayou, Shido-senpai" He greeted the blue haied boy who was coming through the opposite way.

The boy looked surprised before he smiled, "Manager-san"

Yukimura had introduced him to the tennis club the previous day and although some had misgivings about him, nobody voiced a protest, it was amazing to see how they all respected the captain.

They parted and Ryota entered the class. He sat down beside Tokiru, a first year player.

"Manager-san" The boy greeted. Ryota didn't know what to do about that nickname, he just smiled, "My name is Echizen, Exhizen Ryota"

"Hai, So how did you become the manager, I heard that Rikkaidai has never had a manager?"

"That would be incorrect, Tokiru-kun, they had a manager two years ago"

"But..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut short because of the History teachers entrance. Soon, it was lunch time, he walked into the cafeteria and soon bumped into Kirihara Akaya. The 2nd year regular, quite harmless but plays a very violent kind of tennis.

"Manager-san" Kirihara smiled so widely that Ryota just had to smile back.

"Kirihara-Senpai"

"Come and eat with us, Manager-san, I was going to look for Yagyuu-Senpai but since you are here, lets get to know you better"

Ryota smiled and followed as Kirihara dragged him to where the regulars were eating. Sheesh, he was just like a child.

"I brought Manager-san" He said happily to them

"Good work, Akaya-kun" If it was possible, Kiriharas smile increased

Ryota greeted them as sat down, it was safe to say he was not comfortable, not with the way they were looking at him, his hands shook as he tried to open his bento box.

"Are you uncomfortable, Ryota-kun"

Ryora nodded, "A little" He nearly winced when he heard his brothers voice telling him, "Dont show weakness to other players, Tennis is a sports of just hitting balls, your opponent might use your weakness against you in the court", Ryots straightened and smiled before saying, "It's no problem though"

Taking a breath to calm himself, he opened his box and started eating, He might be imagining it but he saw Sanada nod of approval.

"I can't believe the school is making us have a practice match with Oralando High" Marui said, a frown marred his face.

"I was playing to go somewhere next week Saturday" Jackal chimned in.

"Bouchou, can't you tell the principal that we don't want to waste our time on some second rate school"

"The principal of Orlando called in some favours" Yukinura said smiling "Manager-san, what do you suggest?"

A tick appeared in Sanadas forehead, he so badly wanted to ask what the first year brat could do about it.

"You don't have to go"

"Who then would play if we don't go?" Kirihara asked

"You might know, Kirihara-senpai but the tennis club has 105 other members" Ryota said, his voice polite but a tad admonishing. When he saw the confused look on Kiriharas face, he closed the bento box, he had wanted to discuss it with the captain but he might as well say it now.

Turning to Yukimura, "Senpai, you guys have won the nationals two years in a row and would likely win this year, but what happens next year"

"What are you saying, I will win, I would lead Rikkadai to victory" Kirihara shouted angrily.

"With who? All the current regulars but you are third years, can you think of any 2nd or 1st year that might be on your team, Kirihara-senpai."

"I don't need them"

"Surely, you are not planning to play Doubles 1$2, singles one, two and three all by yourself, Senpai"

Kirihara turned his face, pouting his lips angrily. He did not want to think of his senpais leaving.

Yukimura chuckled darkly, it made Ryotawant to apologize.

"He is right" Yanagi said, there is 70% probability that the club would lose its acclaim when we leave.

Marui and Jackal nodded, the situation becoming clear to them. The regulars of Rikkadai hasn't lost so they had been fixed, on the other hand, it had left the team stagnant.

"Echizen, what are you suggesting?"

"String application. There will be four strings. 7in the first three, then the remaining in the forth. Competitions will be held every two months to reset the string"

" Like baseball" Yanagi nodded

"Hai"

"So, the first strong will go to the practice match on Saturday "

"Hai, right now only the regulars of Rikkaidai are feared but if this work out well, They would tremble at the mere mention of our schools" Ryota said

"Manager-san has a sadistic side" Yanagi said out loud before writing it down.

Everyone but Yukimura sweatdropped.

"This selection will take a while" Sanada nodded.

"With three judges it will take three days"

"I am not judging Niou murmured sleepily by the side"

"It's okay, I guess Genichirou, Ryota has our work cut out for us" Yukimura said.

The tennis club received the new string application with joy, for some, it meant they would be able to play in matches, having very strong regulars prevented this from happening.

Ryota drew the tournaments and pasted the paper.

He sat down to watch the first match, it was between a tall lanky first year, Himoro and Shido Kanya, the match ended in minutes with Shido-senpai winning in a landsmine. The first year looked terrified as he started at the blue haired boy. Ryota had to say there was no doubt Shido Kanya would make regulars next year if he didn't ease up, perhaps exercises to build his stamina and speed. He used an eastern grip to hold his racket and his serve was a slice serve that curved, it had the tendency to run into the opponents body making it very awkward to return plus if bounces low, the disadvantage was it lacked a topspin so it had a higher chance to hit the net, well, it was nothing a little more training cannot fix.

He signalled for the second match to begin, the two first years came into court, one of the first years caught his attention, he had an intimidating presence no doubt. Fukai Haru, according to his form, he had won a lot of elementary competition, was a volley specialist. Ryota smiled as he used the first match to ascertain his opponent skill, that was nice though against experienced opponent, it was bad, every point was important. He won 6-1, the game was really I teresting. Those two games were the only he enjoyed. After the matches for the day, he met up with Yukimura-Bouchou and Sanada-fukubouchou and gave them the observation and results on that days match.

Yukimura smiled at him, "Ryota, it seems you are very experienced with tennis formation and techniques"

"Hai"

"Hmm, where did you learn"

"I joined a youth club when I was little and my brother taught me a lot"

"Your brother, is he a coach?"

"No, he is a player" Ryota said smiling, he loved to talk about his brother.

"What about you do you play"

Ryota smiled widely, "I am fine with managing, bouchou" he said before excusing himself and leaving .

"He is crafty" Sanada noted, "he did not answer your question"

Ryota removed his shoes, wore his slippers before shouting, "I am home"

As he stood in the doorway, his brother entered inside, without glancing at him or saying a word to him made his way upstairs. Ryota watched his departing figure, "Aniki" he whispered. Anger and shame filled him, he was so angry at himself yet so ashamed he could do nothing.


	3. Chapter Three

Ryota ran his hands through his hair, his racket concealed in a big bag, he tied his shoelaces and stood up to go, immediately the door opened and his brother came in. He closed his eyes expecting him to pass him by but Ryoma came and stood in front of him, "Ryota, where are you going to?"

Whether it was shock or not, he blurted out, "To the convenience store"

"At this time of the night" Ryoma's eyes were frigid yet seemed to be asking him to say something.

"I have to buy some powered sports drinks" He said rushing past his brother

"Are you enjoying being a manager that much, Ryota"

"What? Where is this coming from?" Not revicing any answer from his brother, he opened the door, "Well, I am off"

"You really irritate me"Ryoma said

Ryota swallowed bidding the tears from his eyes but his brother was not done.

"Always running away"

Ryota plastered a smile on his face, "What's wrong? You have been acting really weird recently, Aniki, Is something bothering you?" With his face to the wall he didn't see his brother's flinch, "No way, right. There is nothing something will be bothering the great Ryoma..."

He didn't get to finish as Ryoma dragged him, slamming him to the wall, "What do you know about me? What does someone who just runs away know about me?" Ryoma screamed

Nanako ran out pulling his hands from Ryotas shirt, Ryoma just removed his shoes and said, "Stop messing around, When did you turn into this kind of person"

Ryoma went upstairs to his room, slumped on the seat angrily, "You idiot" His eyes moved to one of his most prized possession, the picture of he and his brother as they just won The Childrens Double Tournament. They were both laughing. He opens his journal and wrote in it(yes Ryoma has a journal, sue me)

Ryota swung his racket hitting the ball soundly to the walll. He wondered how many months it has been since he stopped swinging his racket in front of everybody, since he started playing tennis by himself at night. He felt that joy fill him, that joy only tennis could give. He swallowed he and his brother has never fought this much before, he was mad, very angry but as soon as he picked the racket he was able to channel it to another source, the wall.

"Surely, the wall can't be enjoying your administrations"

Ryota turned, a boy was sitting on the bench, a tennis bag beside him, his eyes were closed and he had a gentle smile.

"We will never know" Ryota said keeping his answer short and clipped, he wished the boy would go away already.

"Hmm" The boy mused.

"Let's play, I came to the park to practice a bit"

Ryota first desire was to refuse, but the boy was virtually a stranger and he had missed the feeling of a court. After a while, Ryota nodded, "I don't have much time, lets play a first to reach three game"

Ryota was shocked 3-1, he might not be as good as his brother but he was not that bad either, true he had not shown all his moves but he had a feeling the other boy had not scratched the surface either.

"Your good"

The boy hummed, his smile that made him so underestimated showing clearly.

"I have to go now"

Oralando High was indeed a prissy private school, much like Rikkadai, The captain had left him in charge of everything, that does not mean he would not be watching. The first string players were all assembled in front of him, 3 third years, Four second years and two first years.

Ryota does not know how to give this prematch speeches, he had trained them as much as he can and he really hope that would surface.

"This is Rikkaidai, Losing is not permitted. As you go out to the court, make sure your mind is cold but your heart hot, don't give your opponents a chance to think, do not permit them a single game if you can, you are Emperors so go out there and conquer"

The Hai he got was so defeaning, he sat down in the coach chair with his pen and paper, he would use this practice match to further analyse their strength and weaknesses.

The first pair was Shido-Azumaya doubles pair, he had placed Azumaya a topspin expert with Shido to accent his weaknesses, they won a sweeping 6games all. He permitted glance at the coach, he had seen his frown that Rikkaidai had not brought their regulars, he wanted to humiliate them perhaps, sorry but the tables would turn on him. The second doublesair won another 6 games all. He turned to the members of the first string, their eyes were blazing, good. They were motivated. All of them did it, the games were all 6-0, they spared their opponents no mercy. In the bus, he stood up and smiled at them.

"Nice work"

"Thank you"

He then pulled out a box and started distributing burgers and lemon juice. He ignored their shocked faces till Fukai cleared his throat, "Eh, manager-san, what are this?"

"Burgers and lemon juice, he said bitting back a smile.

"I mean what are they for?"

/"The lemon juice would revitalize you, you lost some energy there, the burgers will fill you up"

"I mean why did you give it to us"

"Reward, there is no harm rewarding yourself for a work well done" He said, ignoring the pangs in his heart at who said it to him. As he sat down, the memory came rushing into his mind.

He was crying by the orange tree in their compound, his brother had won 6-1, he had wanted to win so much. He sobbed again, he had practiced and trained.

"Otutuo" Ryoma called and sat beside him.

"Aniki, I lost again"

Ryoma smiled and drank a can of Ponta, "Losing is only bad when you don't learn from it, besides you gave me a harder time today, If you get more than one game next time we play, I will buy Ponta for you"

"Really"

"It's good to reward someone for a work well done" Ryoma said while Ryota cheered up.

"I will win next time, Aniki"

"Bring it on"

He heard the bells as he entered his house, what was that perverted monk doing. He went inside to eat and change. He did his homework and petted Karupin. He sent the results of the games to the captain and the vice captain. He dressed up and came out of his room, his brother was coming up the stairs.

"Going to the convenience store again?" His brother said. Ryota couldn't bear it. He pushed his elder brother yo the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop playing dumb"Ryota yelled, "You have something to say, just be clear and say it"

Nanako came in and separated them, he rushed out of the house.

The same boy came in as he was hitting the ball, "Hey, I have been waiting for you "

Fuji smiled.

Hope you are enjoying it, please don't hate Ryoma, siblings quarrel and sometimes its nasty.


	4. Chapter Four

They all sat around the table eating, well most of them, Niou was still running laps for the prank he had played in the morning. Ryota didn't know the details but it was safe to say that Sanada was pissed.

Marui was eating a large chocolate pudding, he paused and looked at Ryota, "So how did Orlando High offend you, Manager-san"

Kirihara laughed, "True, True, nobody lost a single game. That's pretty embarrassing for that school. Next time, they would think twice before challenging us"

"So how did you do it?" Niou said from the end of the table.

Kirihara jumped before glaring at the trickster, "When did you get here?"

"I have been here ever since"

"That's a lie, right, bouchou"

Yukimura just smiled before turning to Ryota, "You haven't answered the question"

Ryota shrugged, "I didn't do anything, I just merely showed them a difference in strength"

Those words brought back another memory.

"Aniki, you were so vicious with him" Ryota said as he glanced at Kelvin who was still kneeling in shock in the court. The Blond boy had challenged his brother to a match and his brother had given him one.

"I wasnt, I merely showed him a difference in our strengths, A copy can never win over the orginal. He is still Mada Mada Dane"

He swallowed, his brother had apologized this morning but still he felt like there was a rift between them.

Yukimura nodded, " Well done, This first string idea worked, I didn't know we had so many good players and I can feel their zeal afresh, Everyone wants to be better. The prelimaries is in three weeks. We would be having a selection match in the evening, the first string would be joining "

"Bouchou" Kirihara whined, "Surely you don't think they could beat us right"

"Hmmh" Yukimura smiled, "If you have been slacking, I wouldn't be surprised. Each Regular would face a first string member, lose and they would take your spot. No questions"

"Hai"

"Excuse you, let me inform them and prepare the courts" Ryota said before bowing and leaving.

"He does his work well" Jackal said.

"I heard he gave the first string burgers for winning, we have not gotten anything ever " Marui said, "Hope he would give me a cake when we win Nationals"

Yukimura almost hit his head on the table, He needed an aspirin.

"Renji, What have you found out about our mystery manager"

"Echizen Ryota age 12. Height four feet seven. Favourite food, Rice. Favourite drink, Ponta. He uses both arms but favours his right. Has no injuries as he participates well in P.E. Has a lot of stamina because he hardly sweats after rigorous duties. Has an elder brother, Echizen Ryoma who is labeled a genius and was called a gift to the tennis world by New York Times. He joined Titans Youth Club at the age of six which was also the year he began to compete. He plays Doubles and has won seven competitons, he was also a finalist for five. He is a defense specialist and its most known for winning the International Children Tournament which he played with his elder brother who had won the singles, the year prior. His playing style is..."

"Enough"Yukimura said, truth be told. Renji scared him sometimes. He had to wonder how many books of data, the data master had on him.

He looked at his teammates who was staring wide eyed at the Professor.

Kirihara shuddered, "Yanagi-Sendai, you are scary"

Marci nodded fast in agreement.

"It still does not say while he stopped playing"

"I have a hypothesis. There was a fight in the Youth Club after his brother was invited to the U.S Open. He and a player fought. He was expelled afterwards. Whatever the reason is, it involves his brother"

Yukimura nodded, a small smile on his face, his teammates knew that smile. Ryokan should better just transfer.

Pairing his teammates was not an easy job, he knew he had to give the regulars a challenge. He paired Azumaya, who loved to think on his feet and was ever changing his tactics to Yanagi-senpai, the data master. Even he cannot tell the future.

He paired third year with Kirhara, someone that knows him well, he didn't want any of the first string first year to quit because of fear.

He paid the best of them, Saiba Testu, another second year with the captain. A sound defeat would help the arrogant asshat to be better.

He moved to the courts, other members had a, ready gathered. Fukai greeted him before deciding to escort him,"I m nervous" The boy said, his face showing that the feeling was alien to him.

"Don't be, you are good" He saw the captain with the other regulars and moved to give him the list.

"The list is wrong" Yukimura said, ignoring Ryotas totally confused face.

"I am the captain, I can't play"

Ryota apologized and then paused, that was a dilemma indeed. That would leave Saiba free.

"Should I move one of the second strings up"

"No need, you would be playing him"Yukimura said and made to leave.

"Wait a minute, I am a manager"

"I decided it, hurry up and enter the court"

"This is absurd, why" Ryota said angrily, he didn't care about respect all of a sudden.

"Are you afraid you will embarrass yourself, Are you a manager because you don't want to be embrassed" Yukimuras voice was soft, taunting.

"No, I want to pursue a manager..."

"More excuses, Ryota.You are just scared of showing your true self in front of others. You don't even have the balls to quit tennis completely. That's why you ran away to the managers post. Am I wrong, Ryota"

All he received was silence."If you can't listen to your captain's orders, quit the club. That's all. The selection match is in seven minutes" Yukimura said before leaving.

Yukimuras taunts reached, it reminded him of his club members.

 _"If it isn't the lower quality Echizen"_

 _"What is it, David, leave me alone"_

 _"Can you hear the crowd, they are hear to see your brother. The way he plays is so interesting, unlike you. Whenever I am playing with you, I am so bored out of my mind, I feel like quitting tennis"_

 _"Leave me alone"_

 _"Your family must be so ashamed, you are the least talented Echizen I have ever seen" That was when the taunts began._

"I didn't run away"Ryota murmured to himself."I didn't run away" He said again willing himself to believe it."I will play, I will freaking play, damn it" He was frustrated and pissed off but at the same time, his heart was fluttering, to be able to play on the courts, even for a moment was a joy.

He stood in the courts dressed in his tennis gear for the first time in a long time.

"Is this a joke"Saiba said, "Manager"

"No, it is not" He wanted to chide the senior for underestimating him.

"I want to play a serious match" When Ryota didnt respond, Saiba hissed, "I would probably finish this in ten minutes or less"

Ryota gritted his teeth, being underestimated was one thing, being insulted another.

"Rough or Smooth" He asked

"Dont worry, serve first"

Ryota served, it was a basic flat serve.The boy returned it at once. The two of them soon went into a deuce which Saiba won. Some of the regulars quickly won their matches and came to watch.

"His play is nothing special" Kirihara noted, "He is not using any famous serve, all his moves are basic"

Sanada nodded, "He adheres strictly to orthodox methods, it is like a refined dance"

"You guys have not noticed, have you" Yukimura said

"Noticed what"

Renji smiled, "He is returning 90% of Saibas shots and Saiba is beginning to tire"

They looked, it was true. A sheen of sweat had appeared on Saiba forehead and his movements have become sloppy.

"How, Its just the third game"

After the third match, Saiba went to drink little water. He sat down on the chair breathing heavily. He was tired, so tired, he felt like he had run a thousand laps or more. He wanted to quit the game. He didnt know why he was this tired, the boys plays packed quite the amount of power but he was not sure it was enough to make him this worn out.

Ryota on the other hand sipped his water, no sheen of sweat on his face.

"How are you doing it" Kirihara asked

"Doing what?"

"All your hits dont have the same power, do they?" Yukimura asked.

Ryota glared at him."No"

Renji nodded, "you sacrified the first match to get him used to the power and make him return them with all his power. Now even if you send a weak shot, he returns it with all his strength. Plus you are hitting the balls low, it is not obvious but they are indeed all low balls, he bends to pick it then return with all his strength. There is 60% probability that Saiba would not be standing at the end of this match"

"Tricks, what would you do if he figures you out?" Sanada hissed.

Ryota shrugged, "Whether he figures it out or not, i dont really care, this match is already mine" He said in a matter of fact voice.

True to Sanada words , Saiba discovered the trick and his anger seemed to energise him, his shots became sharper and even faster.

Ryota chuckled and moved the racket to his left hand, "Now, I can be serious too"

Sanada was shocked, He turned to Renji, "He is a lefty"

"yes, didnt you know"

It was not suprise then that Ryota won the game 6-1, the suprise was the way Ryota rushed out of the club and was not seen throughout the day.


End file.
